Art of Combustion
Art of Combustion '(燃焼のアート Nenshō no āto) is a curse that allows the user to set whatever he/she wants on fire and manipulate it any every way. In a few ways, it can be mistaken for the bomb curse, as it can cause explosions. 'Description The art of combustion grants the user manipulate fire in whatever way they see fit. The curse allows them to set whatever their body touches, or whoever dares to touch them, on fire (similar to the bomb curse). Even though burning to death would be a painful experience, it's usually over before they know it, as the heat only increases the longer they're on fire. While giving them the ability to burn whatever they want, the user of this curse is also given immunity to fire, all the way to the point that they are being healed by it as long as it isn't their own flames of course, as they are only immune to them. This curse does come with its weaknesses though, as whoever uses it gets a natural weakness to all types of water magic, which makes any water based devil slayer magic especially deadly to them. Spells * Cursed Mark Combustion: '''The user activates the curse marks by snapping their fingers and sets whatever got them on fire. * '''Hell Fire Burst: '''The user places their palm on any part of the opponent (or object), and sends fire through inside of them which then comes right out of their body. If a vital area is hit, it can leave deadly internal injuries and sometimes even death. They are required to touch in order to pull it off, as nothing will happen if their target is out of reach. The user can however, use it on themselves to counter a close range attack due to their immunity to fire, but it won't do much damage this way and is best used to force their opponent to keep their distance. * '''Flame Serpent: '''The user creates a snake like creature from flames that homes in on its target and can either grab hold of them or explode into a large blast of flames. There are ways to avoid them by using an offensive spell against them, forcing two of them hit each other, and making them lose sight of their target completely, as they will either immediately explode afterwards or seek out the closest target in front of them, be it friend or foe. * '''Eruption: '''The user places their palm on the ground and creates a tower of flames under the opponent or around the user. It can be used to chase down an opponent, but it becomes a guessing game if they should lose sight of them. * '''Flame Shroud: '''The user cover themselves in hot flames, giving them a protective barrier that burns whoever touches them and even evaporates most water magic before touching them. This does not work against Water Devil Slayer Magic however, but it will reduce most damage received from it. * '''Black Flame: The user fires a short range burst of fire against their opponent that drains their strength by a small amount. * Raging Flames: The user engulfs their hands and feet in flames, and increasing their strength, but also causes them to take more damage. * Flames of Sin: '''The user takes aim at their opponent and holds their palm out and sets them on fire, followed from none, to a massive explosion. The damage done depends on the severity of their sins, and have no effect on people with a pure heart. If used on a target with a pure heart, the flames will disappear before even touching. * '''Fire Bomb: The user takes aim and holds their palm out and causes a part of the opponent (like a leg or an arm) or an object to explode. While it isn't very strong, it is very painful and is often used to torture people because of this. * Flame Warp: '''The user teleports with the use of flames. * '''Hell Fire Stream: The user creates a stream of fire in their palm(s) and uses it like a flamethrower. * Infernal Breath: The use fire a blast of fire from their mouth and creates a fire tornado wherever it lands. The tornado created only lasts for a few seconds before disappearing, but once it's gone, it will reveal the crater made. * Flame Needle: '''The user fires a small dart made out of fire from their fingers. While it's quite weak, it's very difficult to dodge due to how fast it moves, but it only moves in a straight line. * '''Flame Needle Barrage: '''The user fires flame needles in quick succession like a machine gun. It's easier to dodge than the single use, as it fires at an even faster rate, making it hard for even the most experienced users of the curse to fire every single needle in a straight line. * '''Infernal Hell Sword: '''The user creates a large fire sword that replaces their right hand. The mere heat coming from this sword immediately starts melting rocks nearby and armors that aren't resistant to heat as well as evaporating water. However, while it's very powerful, it drains the life of the user. To inexperienced users it's even worse, as they will lose their sanity should they use it too long and possibly not even notice their life being drained from them. * '''Sacrificial Flames: '''The user use their own life force to create a several powerful fireballs to launch against their opponent. * '''Flame Nova: The user creates a large nova made out of fire by spreading their arms and sends whoever it touches flying due to the high amount of force coming from it. * '''Cursed Smokescreen: '''The user creates a large cloud of smoke out of their mouth that weakens whoever breathes it in except for the user. Should one breathe too much of it in, they will physically become no stronger than a frail old man, but it does nothing against their magic capabilities. Category:Curse